IF
"I'm IF! A gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri!" IF (アイエフちゃん, Aiefu-chan) is a guild member from one of the Basilicom who travels around the world. Through her travels she gained a wide range of knowledge. However, since she's traveled alone for so long, she in return has become slightly selfish and very hard-headed. She normally portrays a sensible, dry-wit type of peronality whose sanity is often tested when dealing with the cast to save the world. Even going as far as to tell Neptune "she is surrounded by psychos, including her" so she has no choice but to be serious. Her dungeon ability is "Treasure Search", an ability revealing hidden Treasure Chests in a dungeon. *For a list of IF's outfits: IF (costumes) *For Accessories: Accessories *For Weapons: Weapons Personality IF is a headstrong girl who acts completely serious and only wishes to focus on important task to finish them first and above all else. She really hates doing useless or unecessary things if they do not help or achieve anything to her or the group. As a result she's usually forced to go along with things, such as when she only wanted to join Neptune and Compa for one mission, but they forced her to permanently join them. Despite her serious nature, she has a very sarcastic humor, but she comes off as a relaxed person until pushed enough to grow annoyed. Over the course of the first game, IF has grown less uptight and annoyed with people. Being very rude to Neptune and Compa when she first met them, stating Neptune to be beneath her until softening up and becoming close and concerned for them as they began their travels. She even tells Neptune they have to stick together because they are a party, after they find her when she ran away. IF is a self-admitted fan of 5pb, to the point that she wanted to help her with her poor social skills. She also takes most of what Red says in good humor, even going as far as to cheer her up on one rare occasion by "incidentally" agreeing to the marriage proposal. In Mk2, IF is much more friendly towards others and cares for Compa and Neptune more than in the first game. However, while she has kept her "first things first" mindset and is sarcastic still, she's also viewed as a tsundere. To Nepgear she acts as a helpful mentor and eventually it's revealed that she is actually very shy and sensitive when it comes to her friendships. Which could imply she's somewhat insecure about herself and tries to hide them. She also enjoys playing games on her cellphone. IF also seems to feel responsible for the capture of her CPU friends and wants to make sure she becomes strong enough to help them and not make the same mistake again. This is evidenced 3 times in the game, the first being when she saves Nepgear from Linda, the second when she apologizes to Neptune for not being able to rescue her sooner, and the third time when she reveals to Nepgear that she doesn't want to be useless like she was 3 years ago (though Nepgear spaced out). It's also revealed she hates being called "Iffy" (Ai-chan in Japanese). She seems to get over this later though. Appearance IF is a fair skinned girl with very long, waist length brunette hair with a little bit pulled to the side in a ponytail held with a fashionable green leaf-like ribbon. The material being unknown as Neptune has tried to make one and it didn't look right... Her eye color matches her hair ribbon. IF wears a very big blue jacket with black and silver lining and adorned with silver buttons. The lower end of her jacket at the bottom consists of brown fur lining. There is a red logo with white trimming of what seems to be a lightning bolt on both side of the sleeves. Her jacket is said to be be a few sizes too big for her, considering how trench-coat like it is and due to the fact the sleeves pass her arms. It's worn open, revealing a black and silver tanktop and a pair of shorts with a big belt. If she was to button up the entire outfit, it would reach her thighs. Her jacket holds what seems to be 9 cellphone holders. In order from the left side to the right side of her trench coat, the colors of the holders are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots to match her jacket. Hyperdimension Neptunia The first dungeon IF first meets Neptune and Compa when she accidentally bumped into Neptune. Revealing to them that she was assigned by the Basilicom to eliminate the monsters in this dungeon, Neptune explains she and Compa came to help the people here in the dungeon and proceed to introduce themselves. Since they have a common goal they made an offer to IF to let her join their party. She thinks its only temporary until Neptune explains if she does its forever, leaving the party if against the rules of this world. Something she learned earlier from Compa. The party then sets out to complete the dungeon. (This is also where IF got her pet name "Iffy" from Neptune.) After the quest of the dungeon, IF learns from Neptune that they were searching for the Key Fragment to save Histoire and the world. Seeing that by leaving Neptune and Compa could spell doom for the all humanity (in IF's opinion), she decides to join the party and they proceed to go to the Basilicom for answers. Meet the Basilicom of Planeptune The next scene they arrived at the Basilicom of Planeptune, where Neptune is excited to see the building but wonders where everyone is. IF replies that the people are hiding as Planeptune seems to be the most ravaged by monsters compared to the other lands, she then tells her to ask the staff for permission to use the Sky bridge to other lands and to ask any questions she may have. While Neptune goes to do this, IF decides to stay back with Compa. Neptune enters the basilicom and begins to communicate with a staff member about going to other landmasses. They then spent some time clarifying some questions about the duration of their travel and the reason for the permit, as well as registering the parties names. Neptune also ask the staff about the basilicom. The staff gave her a brief description that the basilicoms were created by CPU/Goddesses and they assist them in governing. The basilicom also conduct missionary work to spread their beliefs. The staff also mentions to Neptune that some basilicoms are construed as weird as it is different everywhere (Gamindustri). The staff ends their conversation by prompting Neptune to go back to her friends. While questing in the Dungeon some time later, IF asked if they can just move on and go somewhere else but Neptune explains that they can't ignore all the monsters still on Planeptune. Compa agrees with the phrase "slow and steady wins the race", and adds that collecting key fragments is important but they can't leave troubled people alone. Arfoire After though some questing in the dungeon, the party hears a laugh that Neptune claims to be melodramatic. A mysterious pale-looking woman appears while mentioning that Neptune hasn't changed at all and the battle commences. Eventually the party wins and the lady figures its because this is Neptune's own turf. Before leaving she warns the group of her soon to be return. An angry IF then complains about the lady wondering what her deal was. Planeptune event The group are now at the Skybridge of Planeptune where Neptune begins assuming about the split ground. This makes IF wonder what she is possibly babbling about while Compa apologizes to her and kindly asks her to be patient with Neptune since she doesn't remember anything. IF then ask Compa how they met, then Compa explains until Neptune interrupts them, talking of the view. IF makes her dislike of how over-friendly Neptune if with her known, as she is beneath her Compa then explains to Neptune that this is the sky harbor area where two landmasses come in contact with each other. Neptune then asks how do they cross-over to the other landmasses which IF gave a joke reply before she tells Neptune that they use a bridge to cross and that now they have the Basilicom's permit, they can use it anytime. Welcome to Lastation When Neptune, Compa, and IF visited the steam-punk landmass, Neptune ask IF for her view of Lastation to which she replies its too realistic. Also saying it has little appeal to mainstream girls before they move on. They wanted to find out more about this landmass at the Basilicom only to face a moderator who underestimates them as well as treating them negatively. The gang then decided to explore the landmass on their own. They encounter robotic pets, and then met Chian, who runs a small factory called Passe in the central city. Chian then gave the group a task to get rid of the monsters attacking their carriages and trains. Here they also discuss that business in Lastation is not progressing very well due to a major company called Avenir monopolizing the industry. This causes small factories to close down as a result. Regrouping at Chian's restaurant/house, Chian confirmed how horrible Avenir is taking all their clients and mentioning that they could even take over the entire landmass if they are not confronted. Chian also expressed that the Goddess of this land as well as the basilicom turn a blind eye from this situation and briefs them about an upcoming Technology Expo this year. Their aim is to win and then negotiate with the Goddess directly to solve the situation. The group accepted Chian's offer to take care of the monsters from distracting her while she prepares for the Expo. Some time later the group took up a job from a client by the name of Singe who gave them the task of eliminating monsters where he is away examining a plant by the city outskirts. After the group is done with the task they reported back to Singe to inform him about their completion of their duties. However, things get sour when Singe says that he will never do business with them again should even one monster come and damage the facility. Singe speaks about how machines are superior to humanity making Compa cry from his rudeness as he left. Meanwhile Neptune and gang are back at Chian's place as they learned much more about Singe. Singe is revealed to be a man sees machines in a better light than the pride and skills of human technicians, one of the reasons why Chian despise him. Chian also disclose the fact that Singe is the head of Avenir, as well once being her alumus. Chian proceeds to set them on a new objective, to go to the next town and acquire materials from a guy by the name of Chevre with a map to direct them to his shop. Suddenly the public broadcast by the Basilicom announced the cancellation of the Expo this year due to the decreased number of exhibitors although the civil committee speculates that it was the Parliament that pressured the Sanctuary into it. Chian upon hearing this became anxious and stressed despite Neptune's comforting words, this is because Chian exclaimed that this was the last chance her factory had to survive. Neptune and the group (already onto the next part of the event), planned out about their actions. They decided to give Chian some time while taking a job to look for a lost child, at that time IF was disturbed because they they had not progressed on for the key fragment. Compa talks about saving the people means saving the world, and she has compassion for the mother, IF on the other hand claims its survival of the fittest. In the end Neptune agrees Compa's view, the trio then begins their quest for the lost kid... The CPU of Lastation: While on a quest the party encounters a dead monster. IF ask the others to come and check it out but they refuse and sit in the corner to wait for her instead. Compa ask why they took on the mission if not to save the missing kid. Causing IF to complain and state they beat up tons of monsters already and before examining the corpse she mentions not being used to dead bodies yet. Discovering a clean cut and huge welt on the corpse they manage to figure out the weapon came from Planeptune when suddenly someone appears. The person is revealed to be a girl in HDD form similar to how Neptune looked when she transformed. The girl tells IF she completed the quest, then asked if there was a girl by the name of Neptune taking the same quest. Approaching the girl, Neptune ask IF who she is, then states the girl is cool. IF replies that Neptune should be the one that knows this since both girls have an HDD form. Neptune doesn't recall the girl however, while the girl claims that Neptune just doesn't want to fight in front of the outsiders, then considers it rational but she doesn't praise her. Soon a battle begins with the party winning and the girl claiming to crush Neptune before leaving. IF then questions Neptune about her past history with the girl although Neptune doesn't remember a thing. IF then asks how many crimes Neptune could have committed in the past, then curiously wonders if she picked the wrong person to side with. Lastation events: The party decides to seek a heretic for information while Compa and IF discuss their knowledge about the heretic. Compa ask what they will do when meeting the heretic when IF answers they will ask them about internal information about the Basilicom. She is sure they know a lot, having being former members of the Basilicom. Compa agrees and says that what they lack is information and reasons as the Basilicom kicked them out and then cancelled the Expo. After Neptune ask what they will do, should they not want to answer them and IF suggest they'll just use her gun to threaten them. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and Compa went to Gamindustri Graveyard to help the Hearts but arrived too late. Judge suddenly appears, annoyed with their presence. IF manages to buy time for Compa to free Nepgear. Histoire ordered IF and Compa to retreat after Nepgear used up her crystal powers on Judge. Later on, the trio is confronted by Linda who is trying to kill an annoying Mascot. She begins to explain who she is, and what she is part of and a fight breaks out after they piss her off. IF takes a hit meant for Nepgear, who was targeted by Linda after giving them a beatdown. She explains she felt guilty for what happened, then uses whats left of her power to help Nepgear. After being defeated, Linda then leaves. Powers and Abilities IF is someone who focuses on speed and dodging attaack and one of the best characters in the game if she is handled right. She can be nearly impossible to hit if her her AVD is over 300. She also can attack almost every round in mk2. Her combo attack with Nepgear may be the most dangerous in the game due to Nepgear's special ability to disable the damage limit. She also has a combo attack with Compa that could reduce a enemy's guard gauge in half. However she has average attack power, defense power, and magic power. Until late in the game, a lot of her attacks use up significant amounts of AP making it hard for IF to do combos. She has many powerful skills as well. Luckily, the game makes up for this by giving IF the ability to cause status ailments. These are, however, ineffective against bosses. She is also one of the four character who gain Exp to allow their partner to gain extra experience for every battle. Movelist Force Combo: IF attacks the target three times. One spiraling slam, following by another hit, then another spiraled slam in the opposite direction. Spectral Edge: IF makes an X-shaped slash at the target. Quick Shot: Fathom: Charge shot lv 1: Soul Combo: Meu: Chaos Edge: One of her combo moves in MK2. Second Shot: Disaster: Charge shot lv 2: Wave: R/W Disc: Quotes *''"What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy fit, and left. She must be menstruating or something."'' *''"My sleeves are too long!"'' while shooting target. *''"Am I really scary-looking in the morning or something?"'' *''"Stop, stop, stop! Don't flip out. I don't want our players to get complaints from their neighbors about screaming girls..."'' *''"Just say what's on your mind. It's not like I'm going to spread your secrets across internet forums worldwide."'' *"What're you doing under the bed? Are you looking for monsters? They're in the closet, you know." *"It's killing a bee to save a hive. I heard Compa say that when she overcooked my toast." *"I've always wanted to try it so she can finally shut up and stop pestering me about it." *"See ya in hell!" *''"I won't give Compa to anyone!.... Sh-She's my best friend."'' *''"Grrr, you damn fodder enemies! I'll crush you so flat, the players will think that you're 2D monsters!"'' *''"Let 'em bitch for a while longer."'' Gallery Trivia *Her name is based on the initials of "Idea Factory", the parent company of Compile Heart. *IF has a total of nine cellphones on her. The one seen most is her pink one. *In very few images you can see that IF's hair thing is a ribbon on a small thin black band. In Mk2 the band is now green like the ribbon. *IF references Lucky Charms by saying, "It does sound magically delicious." when she considers trying crepes from Lowee. *In Mk2 IF mentions fellow Guild members named Otome-chan, Mate-chan and Neverlan-chan, which all of them seems to be taken from Idea Factory Brands: Otomate, Mate, and Neverland. *In a recent popularity poll, IF came in 6th place. *In earlier prints from the guide/art book, IF's hair appears red. *In the Character Info section of Mk2, it is revealed that IF and Compa are childhood friends. *In a event on Mk2, Compa tells Nepgear that if IF loses her phone, she turns into a helpless crybaby. *IF may have feelings for Compa, as shown by how defensive she got in an event when the other girls began to say that they liked Compa. However, she claims she didn't mean to say that, so she may have meant it in a "friendship" way, not romantically. She also mentions this in her extra quotes. *Coincidentally, both of her voice actressess are featured in the popular anime/visual novel, Fate/Stay Night. Her Japanese seiyuu voices Rin Tohsaka, whose character is similar to her own, whereas her English voice actor portrays Saber. *In the anime, it is shown that IF can do magic tricks. *In Ultradimension version of her, IF was shown to suffer Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome when she was young. In matter of fact, she and Peashy made their own fantasy "setting" and wrote it in a book that eventually used to bring back Peasy's memory. Category:Female character Category:Planeptune residents Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Mascot characters Category:IF Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Scouts Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 1 character